english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (704 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (637 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (526 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (524 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (512 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (508 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (490 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (441 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (436 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (435 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (415 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (395 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (370 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (350 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (344 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (331 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (315 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (307 VA titles) (British) #Russi Taylor (306 VA titles) (American) † #Kari Wahlgren (301 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (296 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (296 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (294 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (286 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (274 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Gough (272 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (268 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (244 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (239 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (239 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (235 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (232 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (230 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (229 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (227 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (222 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (220 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (220 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (219 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (219 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (217 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (213 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (211 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (208 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (205 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (198 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (197 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (194 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (187 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (181 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (176 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (175 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (174 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (170 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (169 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (166 VA titles) (American) † #Tony Anselmo (166 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (166 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (163 VA titles) (Canadian) #Travis Willingham (163 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (162 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (161 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (159 VA titles) (Canadian) #Candi Milo (158 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (158 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (157 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (156 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (154 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (153 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (153 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (153 VA titles) (American) #Kim Mai Guest (153 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (152 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (152 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (152 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (152 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (150 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (150 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (149 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (148 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (145 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (144 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (144 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (144 VA titles) (British) #April Winchell (143 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (143 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (143 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (143 VA titles) (American) #Moira Quirk (143 VA titles) (British) #Susanne Blakeslee (142 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (138 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (138 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (135 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tabitha St. Germain (134 VA titles) (Canadian) #Wayne Allwine (133 VA titles) (American) #Brian Drummond (130 VA titles) (Canadian) #Khary Payton (130 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (130 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (129 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (129 VA titles) (American)